Jack's Lonely Time
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Ever since Erik Night Became a full vamp Jack has been sort of lonely and down, so he askes Damien a very important question: "Can I sleep here?" One-shot


"Damien?" I sighed as my voice shook slightly, my fist knocking on the big wooden door of my best friend._ And maybe more_ my mind yelled, making me smile slightly. After all it was clear what Damien felt for me, and what I felt for him.

The door before me opened slowly, finally showing me what I wanted to see. My Damien. He stood tall, almost a head taller than me, his lean figure only sported in soft, cotton sleeping pants, not even a shirt to cover his filled out front. Truly yes, it was a drool worthy sight. More so when his soft voice snapped me out of my own head.

"Jack, come it!" Damien smiled brightly, making me blush slightly. With a nod of my head, he stepped aside, letting me slip past him, Duchess right at my heals, and then he closed the door with an audible _click _that made my body shudder for some reason. Damien must have noticed this because he grabbed my left arm, pulling me to him in a soft, gentle, strong hug. I swear I could have died right there and I would be happy. His voice once again sounded, almost seeming to vibrate through me at our close contact. "You cold, Jack?"

I sighed into his embrace, returning it with no hesitation. My arms encircled his neck and I breathed in his strong sent of vanilla. Cameron, Damien's chubby tabby cat, was twirling at our feet, rubbing itself against our legs. When I felt him chuckle, I could not help but giggle. Duchess was whimpering at the foot of Damien's bed. Duch always made me this back to James Stark, after all, he was Duch's owner till he died from the change. She was all I had in my empty, lonely room after Erik became a full vamp. In fact that was the reason why I was here in fact.

"Hey, Damien." I started, hesitating in anticipation for his answer. His arms tighten around me to show he was listening. Swallowing my shyness, I started up again. "C-can I sleep here?"

When he stiffened I got scared. Panic bloomed in my chest like flowers and I once again opened my big mouth to embarrass myself. "I-I mean! Ever since Erik became a full vamp and the girls started getting all depressed, I got lonely and my room was so empty, so I thought that maybe you could let me stay here, with you, at least for tonight!" I stopped when I heard his chuckle, knowing I'd talked too much.

"Don't worry about it!" He exclaimed smoothly, hugging me tighter and grinning despite the fact that I couldn't see it. "Of course you can stay here. Any time you feel lonely just come to me, okay?"

A bright smile graced my small features as I pulled back listening to his words. "Thank you, Damien!" I cheered and without thinking, leaned up to touch my lips with his briefly. Trust me, it shocked me just as much as it shocked him, but what I did not expect was the flash of light that came from the general directing of the closet. I pulled back blushing a bright red, and I was almost sure my face glowed in the dark. When I heard snickers, I turned to the sound.

There standing in front of the closet door, stood Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, and Zoey Redbird. I wanted to curl up and die as they kept laughing.

"Oh, Z! You are good!" Shaunee all but yelled between laughs.

"Yeah, I agree twin!" Erin breathed giggling like a girl. Zoey didn't even try to talk as she fell into Damien's bed. Damien himself seemed to be in lala-land, ignoring all of the things around him.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I demanded, more embarrassed than ever. Shaunee grinned at me still chuckling breathlessly as she tried to control herself enough to explain.

"Z-Zoey had a feeling that something was going to happen to Damien, so we talked to him and we sneaked into his room to make sure nothing bad happened. When someone knocked on his door we went to hide…and Zoey was right, something happened to Damien, and she was right!" Shaunee exclaimed grinning. Erin was laughing too hard to even agree. I tried to resist the pout I know I wanted to show, and in the end, I ended up pouting.

"You don't need to take a picture! Man! You guys suck!" I partly pouted, partly embarrassed. Shaunee just smiled, and I flipped her off.

"Why don't you stick that where you know you want it!" She joked smiling. I had half a mind to deck her! My blush felt almost as if it burned my cheeks. Now when Erin started to say something, I did deck her.

"Ow! What was that for!" She whined almost childlike. Scratch that, she sounded like a baby.

"Hmph!" I huffed and headed for the door, having enough of the joking at my expense. When my arm was grabbed, I wanted to turn around and slap the person. Yes, not me, but hey a person can only take so much harassment from the twins. But when the hand that grabbed my arm turned me around colliding me with the chest I had been admiring only moments ago.

Damien had pulled me into another kiss. This time, his lips pressed onto mine forcefully, almost lovingly. So maybe I could deal with the twins. If only Damien never stops what he's doing with his tongue.


End file.
